Blood and Tears Mix
by DERANGEDauthor24
Summary: Canada is ignored by his boyfriend Prussia, and decides he's tired of being brushed off and unheard by everyone who once 'cared' about him; So he changes his attitude... With his cold demeanor suddenly appearing, he begins to gather the interest of another northern nation... Tad bit of Snapped Canada before Russia PruCan becomes RusCan.
1. Introduction

**Once again, I'm starting another story for the heck of it. 3 comments and i'll update. :)**

**Summary: Canada is ignored by his boyfriend Prussia, and decides he's tired of being brushed off and unheard by everyone who once 'cared' about him; So he changes his attitude... With his cold demeanor suddenly appearing, he begins to gather the interest of another northern nation... PruCan becomes RusCan.**

**Rating: T**

**Introduction** **to Blood And Tears Mix**

Canada had always thought poetry was a beautiful way to express your feelings. Now, with ugly feelings in his hear, he realized that this was the only way he could do this.

The only way he knew how to... so he began to write, the tears trailing slowly down his face..

You look straight through me

You can't see the real me

anymore

you assume I'm ok

after i tell you about my dreams

how scared i am

how I don't want to be alone

but you leave anyway

I shush my mouth

You turn away

Go live your life

you're more in love with

Yourself

than with me.

You'd rather drink beer

than talk to me

it's not like you hear me ayway

I'm tired of staying silent

enjoy your life

drink your beer

you'll never eat anything made

so lovingly by me

I'm tired of being ignored...

I know the meaning of cold...

I may just become that..

I'll be noticed by you,

one way or another...

At the end of the paper, Canada wrote in on the side, "Prussia you Idiot, if you haven't figured it out, I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye. Don't bother coming back."

Canada sighed in relief,"Okay...that part's done..." He would have to put it on Germany's door for Prussia...

**Okay that's just the introduction...**

**I typed it up fast this morning before school so.. minor mistakes might be there.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not in any way shape or form own hetalia, the characters, or plotline. I do own the plot for this story, and Russia's scarf. **

**:3 enjoy! Thank you all for the support! This is a flashback chapter so to help ya understand this better... So.. ENJOYYY!**

**Tranlations (Please tell me if any of these are wrong) **

**Où vous aller?= Where'd you go?**

**Ne Personne= No one**

**Blood and Tears Mix**

**Chapter 1**

***Two weeks earlier...***

Canada sat on the couch in his house, curled up in an old hockey jersey, and a pair of basketball shorts; covered by a knitted worn down blanket. He was reading an old book on public speech, suggested by Germany, Prussia's brother; to help him get better at talking to people. Hopefully, one day he would be able to go to the meetings and talk easily. Prussia had said that if he needed to say anything to go ahead and say it.

Words of advice from the guy who took 25 years to tell Canada he liked him. Although Prussia was very loud and obnoxious at times, and seemed to just 'speak' his mind, He actually seemed pretty shy-

Canada laughed to himself,"_Shy my ass. every other sentence is 'do you want to see my five meters? kesesese~'"_ Canada still loved the crazy beer loving German, no matter what he said, or tried to convince Canada of.

Canada smiled, thinking of the man. He was Canada's favorite person since America, England, and France are convinced that Canada does not exist. But Canada had also noticed Prussia's change of attitude. For the last week, Prussia had just seemed to want sex, sex, sex, and more sex. There was nothing that seemed to make him want to stop. AT ALL. He frowned. The Prussia he knew loved 'helping' him make pancakes, and snuggling all night, just talking. Sex had been on the back burner. Whenever Canada tried to talk to Prussia, he just pulled on his curl, and did things that drove Canada crazy- in both ways. They were infuriating, and yet insanely seductive.

Canada heard the key he had given Prussia in the lock, and he smiled; shaking all of those thoughts from his head as he saw the familar white-blonde head he loved.

Hoping to start a conversation that invloved Canada's progress in trying to talk more,"Prussia, You would never believe what happened to me-" Canada began as his boyfriend strutted into the house.

"Haha, whatever it was, Mein Awesomeness will make you forget all about it!" he grinned and tackled Canada to the couch. Canada gasped as his glasses flew off his face onto the floor,"P-Prussia!"

Prussia just smirked and took Canada's curl in between his fingers and twisted it. Canada's face flushed bright red, and he gasped,"P-Prussia..."

That was all it took for Prussia to get what he wanted. Afterwards, Prussia kissed Canada's forehead and covered him with the blanket once more and got dressed.

Canada looked at him sadly,"Prussia? Where are you going?"

Prussia glanced back at Canada with a grin,"Don't worry! The Awesome me will be back." He strode back over, and stroked Canada's curl. "I love the way you look when I touch this."

Canada flushed, and hit Prussia with a pillow,"Out!"

Prussia laughed, and ran out.

Canada sighed, and noticed his glasses still on the ground. He stood up, his bare body exposed just for a few seconds as he hurried after picking them up to the warmth of the blanket. He noticed the fact that throughout all that they had done, Prussia hadn't said his name once.

He hadn't gently laid kisses down Canada's body as Canada sqruimed under him as he took control of Canada's body. He had only searched for his own pleasure so it seemed.

NO! Canada's heart shouted at his brain. He felt frozen and hurt, just like he had when America, England, and France began forgetting him.

A small tear traced down Canada's pale cheeks. He pulled himself into a ball, and whimpered,"P-Papa... No one cares... N-Ne...Ne...Personne..." Tears poured faster down his cheeks and he hugged himself,"Papa...Où vous aller?"

~BTM~

"Lithunia, get my coat, would you?" Russia sighed, clearly bored and annoyed by the baltics. Lithunia quickly rushed to get his coat and handed it to him. Russia kolkolkoled threatening and Lithunia quickly rushed away, trembling.

Russia stepped outside of the big house of his, and began to walk. "Ah... The fresh cold winter air can do alot of good... and a lot of bad, Da?" He murmured to himself. He glanced around thoughtfully,"Da."

Russia's coat and scarf blew in the wind as he walked, and he stopped near a gathering of trees. They were a dark green, and held an almost maginficent look to them... a strong but gentle rare look. This little area was beautiful, with beautiful blooms during the short spring and summer. although the permafrost never unfroze, the plants still grew well in parts of Russia's beautiful yet violent country. Most countries did not understand the hardships Russia had to face as a child nation. His lips formed a small line. The country had suffered greatly for a long time before being able to find some bit of prosperity. Sunflowers grew exceptionally well in Russia, and always brought the young nation hope whenever things were going bad. The sunflowers reminded him that there would be a spring again... and again... and again..

He smiled, and touched a branch of one of the trees, feeling its rough texture through his glove. There would be another spring.

No matter what happened, no matter how many times he felt his citizen's unhappiness, no matter how many times his nation rose or fell... Russia still have hope for the spring to come again with the happiness that it always brough him.

He knew another northern country would feel the same way he did at times, frozen to the bone from the cold and hardships of being a northern nation, just as southern, central, eastern, and western nations were able to find similarities between them; Russia knew the blonde boy _Canada was his name..._ was saddened by the cold temperatures.

Which is why Russia sat on him. Body warmth as odd as it sounds, can be the most comforting thing when you're lonely. The company of another..

The return of the spring..

What a gift it was, to share his little ball of warmth.

**Okay, there's the first REAL chapter. there's a little hint of french, I'm a google tranlater, not a actual french speaker, so if you can, correct me.**

**Please review. I chose you guys over language and bio homework, and the paper I still have to finish typing up. So feelllll the loooooovvve. :) **

**More PruCan than RusCan in this chapter. its the only chapter until Russia and Canada actually get together that will be sweet and kind. the next chapter will be rather... full of anger and agresssion. **

**Review~~~~**


	3. chapter 2

**Hey guys. Jeeez. What is this? I got like 3 people saying 'oh i can help.' thanks! I feel so much better. Funny thing is I have no stories involving Spain at all. I wish I could speak French. *Sweatdrop* **

**DONT OWN HETALIA OR WHATTTEVVER! lol**

**Sorry for the slowness (is that even a word?) internet's been out and I've been DYING TO GET ONLINEEE! DX**

**Blood and Tears Mix**

**Chapter 2**

Canada stood in front of _his _house, looking at it with longing look. His steps seemed so small, and he began to walk faster. He reached the house, and opened the door with his key Prussia had given him. Canada placed the note under Prussia's door with a sigh. This is it. He thought.

The feeling of loneliness filled him. It felt like a hole had been stabbed into his body, ripping out his heart.

Prussia...

"Canada?" He could hear the shocked tone in Prussia's voice as Canada turned to see Prussia with a beautiful girl on his arm, her dress showing alot of her body. Canada's eyes filled with tears, and he felt chills run down his spine.

He glared darkly at Prussia with a small sinister smile,"I apologize, I was just leaving. I don't want you to not get _your money's worth_." He quickly left, as his brain screamed at him that what he had said was insanely rude and cruel. He didn't care though. He felt more estatic that he had finally gotten someone's attention...

Even if it meant that Prussia hated him.

At least he got the attention...

~~Russia~~~

Russia was tired from a long day of working with his boss about improving the country. It had taken all morning just to get all boss's advisors to agree to even _discuss _improvement. Even Boss seemed annoyed by them.

Russia felt his country was suffering and he wanted his people to be happy most. Even... Even if he had to make an alliance, which was a dreaded thing for Russia. Nothing usuallly came out of them. Or so he thought. The most successful was...

...

He couldn't think of one that he thought had turned out insanely well for both countries.

Importing, they decided would have to be decreased so they could thrive even more.

As soon as he got the chance, he snuck out to his favorite spot.

The trees had taken a bad storm the night before, and some of the needles were frozen on the trees. It felt strangely warm to him, as if the sun just decided to shine right on this spot of the earth-right in the deserted snow, right in the middle of winter. In Russia.

He smiled slightly, tomorrow he'd see the other little sunshine... Canada. Although he was very quiet, he seemed to be very happy whenever someone talked to him, a smile on his face at all times. The quiet boy brought great joy to Russia's cold deselient life. The amount of time it took to keep such a large nation in check was indeed a large amount. Russia imagined that Canada went through the same thing.

~~~Canada~~~

Canada held a small pair of scissors, as he ran his fingers slowly through his blonde hair. His glasses sitting on the small glass coffee table as he sat on the couch debating whether or not to go through with the plan.

"Tomorrow,"He reassured himself,"Tomorrow I'll be finally noticed by everyone. I won't be sat on byRussia. I won't be ignored. I'll be noticed. People will remember my name. I will not be 'Canadia' or aghost when I talk. I'll be Canada, the second largest nation in the world. I will be known by others." He slowly raised the blades to his hair, and cut off the bits of it that hung too low and he always hid behind when talking to people.

_shnitch._

_shnitch._

_shnitch._

Blonde curls tumbled to the ground slowly, falling into scattered heaps. Canada glanced in a small handheld mirror and smiled.

My glasses... he though. I'll still look like my brother.

America.

His name felt like a curse.

America always got the attention, he was always in the midst of everything and was apart of it.

America was the first to forget.

A tear slowly fell down Canada's face, his eyes bright from the tears. He felt so angry, so sad, that his heart ached from the pain of the constant quiet humilation from the people he wanted the attention from most. Canada had waited and waited and waited for them to notice him. No matter what, they ignored him completely. It hurt him deeply everytime that they just glanced at his spot and went on with their lives as if he didn't exist. As if he just never was there. Asif he wasn't the one next to America when America needed a friend after all that had happened during the world wars.

As if he wasn't the one who had been their friend all though everything. As if he had never been part of the 'family'-England, France, America, and himself. Or been someone who they had loved and cared for, or made love to in Prussia's circumstance.

Prussia.

A small whimper escaped Canada's throat. Prussia used to be so loving and gentle with him as if he was a percious gift from god. The way Prussia treated Canada's body was the way someone held their most dearest. Prussia acted as if Canada could never become anything lower than perfect and he held him tight everytime they were near. The Canada found out why Prussia was leaving more and more.

Just like the others.

Just like anyone who had cared for him before.

He forgot him.

The pressure of his friends had led him to believe that Canada was nothing and useless because of his passive nature.

Canada felt his throat tighten with the threat of tears.

Everyone forget him. No one cared. No ever did, that's why Russia sat on him, that's why england called him Canadia when he did notice him, and that's why his boyfriend cheated on him.

The tears escaped his tightly closed eyes, and he gripped the scissors in his hand. He felt the sharp shock of pain in his hand and looked down to see that his hand was bleeding.

Strangely... The feeling of the cut felt good.

The look of the blood looked good.

The way it dripped off his skin, and off the blade onto his pale leg somehow attracted him.

Blood...

He thought semi-innocently, was going to be the way he got attention...

He smirked.

This will be fun.

**O_O I am loving this...**

**XD Prussia got dumped... and no nations will die... As of yet that is...**

**Please review. :3**


	4. Sup, I bet you are reading this XP

**Hey guys. I lied. Nations will be hurt, just not dead. I couldn't find a way without having them be hurt, but you know what, they've hurt Mattie but ignoring him over and over again so…**

**RANT: You know what sucks? When you find a fricking Canada fangirl Then find out she doesn't like yaoi AND SAYS 'THAT'S GAYER THAN YAOI' and makes you want to shank her in the fricking face, because you can't talk about PrussiaxCanada or RussiaxCanada, or any couple involving Canada UNLESS CANADA IS A GIRL. UGH, WHERE ARE THE HETALIA YAOI FANGIRLS IN THIS WORLD? More importantly, where are the angst loving Hetalia yaoi fangirls? D: Not in my school. **

…**..Have a nice day! XD**

Canada walked into the meeting room, watching for any reactions. He smirked, _None._ This is perfect. He walked over to France and placed a note in front of him, along with America and England.

Those who hurt him would feel hurt from the person they ignored. He would leave a wound so deep that they would never _ever _forget him again.

If there had been one person who had remembered him, this might have not have happened. He grinned as all three looked shocked by the letters contents.

"…Declaration of war by Canada…" All three said horrified.

Canada giggled, and walked out of the room, "Just to let you know, my troops are already at your homes." He paused, before smiling, "Have a nice day." He left.

All three called their bosses, only to find out that it was true.

Canada smiled as he walked into his home. Today, he had left a mark. Luckily, he had been training soldiers in secret since he had began dating Prussia. 550,00 in action, and another 250,000 waiting to be deployed. He had recruits coming in, happy to solve all the pent up anger about America stealing their resources.

His entire plan was perfec-

"Canada…" Canada turned startled to see Prussia standing there, in his living room surrounded by candles and two plates of pancakes. The syrup sat on the coffee table between the plates of pancakes. German beer sat next to one plate, and a glass of what looked to be wine sat at the other plate.

Oh ever so familiar scene, he thought.

Prussia ran forward, engulfing Canada in a hug, "I'm so sorry… Please… just… You're too awesome for me… But… Don't leave me, please.." He begged, getting on his knees almost.

Canada couldn't help but slightly wonder if he could stop the war, and just go back to normal, being loved in Prussia's arms.

Being safe…

He growled. There was no safety in his arms anymore. No more love. Nothing but fucking lies.

He punched him in the face, as hard as he could. "Fuck you Prussia!" He tackled him to the ground, next to the coffee table. He laughed evilly, "I hate you Prussia. How could have I loved you? You're an idiotic drunk not much better than America!"

Prussia's eyes were wide," B-Birdie.."

Canada punched him. Hard. Hard enough to cause Prussia to get a nose bleed.

"O-Ow…" Prussia tried to raise his arm to touch his nose, only to have his arms pinned above his head. He looked at Canada, scared.

"Prussia, You really are an idiot. Did you really think this would work?" Canada glared at the German below him, smiling evilly.

Prussia looked afraid as he pulled on the grip on his wrists, "Get off of my a-awesome! You obviously don't deserve it!" The second he said it he knew he made a mistake.

Canada's eyes darkened with an evil glint in them, and he spoke lowly, "I don't _deserve _you? I wasn't the one who ruined it all with my stupid idiotic hormones!" He screamed at him.

"B-"

"No more excuses from you." Canada giggled evilly. "Time to punish you."

Prussia went home that night, and collapsed in Germany's arms, nearly beaten to death in every way possible.

America groaned, rolling over in bed, waking up the sound of birds chirping quietly in the background outside. His eyes closed, he smiled. Canada would forgive him. He'd totally give him like six hamburgers. Then Canada would be like WHOA YOU GAVE UP SOOOO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU BIG BRO! I'M TOTALLY SORRY I KICKED YOUR-

…. He didn't kick his ass…

"America~"

America's eyes shot open, and widened when he saw Canada standing there dressed in a uniform America had only seen once.

…On general of Canada's army that attacked New York...

Canada smiled at America, "Hello America. How was your morning?"

"C-Canada… What happened to you?!" America's eyes were wide. Canada stood above him, smiling. And it wasn't the good type of smiling. It was the smile that said 'you're dead.'

"Oh you know… Got my heart broken. Decided I had enough of all of you guys' shit. I'm mostly tired of I'm mostly tired of _you_ America. You're an idiot. Not that it mattered in the first place. You'll just get up, and start eating like the _stupid moronic fatass you are."_ Canada giggled evilly.

America didn't like the taste of a gun being shoved down his throat…

**In a French club..**

France flirted with three girls, all around the age of 22, and absolutely beautiful. Eventually, one of them made an offer he couldn't resist, and they wandered up to a room in the back of the club.

Quickly the girl seated him in a chair, and undid his pants.

France leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as the girl at his crotch did her job. "Oh~~"

Enjoying the feeling, he thought of what he could do to make sure that he could get her two best friends in bed too.

Suddenly, he heard a scream, and felt teeth dig into then release his private regions. Crying out, he opened his eyes, to find the girl with a knife in her head. The blood pooled around the knife, before dripping down to fall on his crotch.

France's eyes widened. A small piece of paper was attached to the knife.

_Hello Papa, Did you Forget me? ~your little one. _

France screamed, the whites of his eyes visible to the empty room, and the dead woman on his private regions.

_Have I become a monster?_

_Am I broken?_

_There's… Blood on my hands now… _

_Will papa forgive me-_

_No. Will I forgive Papa?_

_Papa deserted me when I needed him most, he left me. I was scared and alone and he __**forgot**__ me. I'm allowed to be angry, to hurt him; right?_

_No one knows me. No one cares. So fuck them._

**Russia~**

"Three hundred dead, as Canadian forces continue to assault America, France, and England. All the world is left in shock as 550,000 soldiers from Canada continue to kill without mercy. It is said that the prime minister is now refusing to talk to the American president or representatives from France or England. It is assumed that it will leave 1.8 million civilians dead if Canadian forces are not sto-", Russia turned off the TV angrily.

How could Canada become so… If he continued, he'd just hurt himself. Russia sighed. Just like he had done through his own wars.

Russia growled, standing up quickly and storming out of the house, planning to get to Canada.

He would not surrender him to the bloody massacre that would become his heart if he continued this war.

**There you have it. Russia's gonna save the day! :3**

**PLEASE review. :3 I love reviews. I know you have to hate me for taking so long but, I'm doing better. I had so many scenes in my head that I just went through and wrote those scenes then wrote the in between. (I also did that for "I'm In A Box And…")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. **

**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking so long, but I was kind of scared my current attitude might affect my writing style so I've avoided writing. I've been pretty stupid lately and very stressed out but I'm back.**

** I'm hoping to be back to normal and posting today or tomorrow so you know.**

**I'll be trying to get things set up for you all, so be patient. **

**Have a good day.**


End file.
